


You're The One That I Want

by nosaltonhertail



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, Pink Ladies, T-Birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosaltonhertail/pseuds/nosaltonhertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Sandy and the rest of the gang, minus Kenickie and Rizzo, all stayed in touch after graduation. In fact, most of their children were the new Pink Ladies and T-Birds of Rydell. But when Kenickie and Rizzo move back to their hometown and their son attends the school, what happens when he falls for the leader of the Pink Ladies, Maggie Zuko? Will she stay loyal or will she break the code for a non T-Bird guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here we go again." Maggie Zuko sighed as she walked up to the large building, known as Rydell High School.

"Aren't you excited for our senior year? It's going to be the best!" Rhonda LaTierri squealed with enthusiasm from Maggie's side.

She was wearing a long-sleeved black top with grey pedal pushers and a black and white striped neck scarf, along with her signature white sunglasses. Maggie was wearing her black scoop neck shirt and an orange pencil skirt with matching purse, neck scarf and heels, and was holding her Pink Ladies jacket as she stood with her friend.

"Hey, where's Karen and Penny?" Maggie asked, scanning the crowds of people for their other friends.

"I don't know. They're never late!" Rhonda pointed out as she too began searching for them.

And then they spotted a heavy breathing Karen and Penny appear from between a crowd of jocks and cheerleaders.

Karen and Penny's parents weren't from the original gang although they did attend Rydell in the same year.

"Hey guys, sorry." Karen said, out of breath as she staggered up to the pair, Penny a little behind her.

"Woah, what's with you? You're panting more than my dog does." Maggie chuckled as she popped a stick of gum into her mouth.

"I was late out of the house this morning. My stupid hair wouldn't go right!" Karen complained with a look of annoyance.

Maggie and Rhonda giggled at her before turning back towards the school with a sigh.

"Let's go." Maggie said as she walked towards the school entrance, Rhonda, Karen and Penny following at her sides.

History was Maggie's first period, which had pros and cons. It was one of the few classes she had with Rhonda, but her ex-boyfriend Tommy Rodriguez, who was a T-Bird, and who she had broken up with just before summer had started, was also in that class and she had no doubt in her mind that him and the other Birds were gonna cause trouble.

And just as she had expected, as soon as he walked into class he came strolling up to her desk with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hey Maggie, Ronni." 

"Rhonda." She corrected him.

Maggie gave her friend a side grin and then turned to her ex-boyfriend stood before her.

"What do you want, Tommy?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing really, just wanted to let you know that I've got myself a new girl." He said with a laugh, clearly expecting her to be jealous.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's great." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, what? It's great? Seriously?" He questioned, furious that Maggie hadn't appeared to be more bothered.

"Tommy, I don't give a shit if you've gotten yourself a new toy, if I did I wouldn't have broken up with you in the first place!" Maggie told him.

Half of the class had turned to look at them, and Tommy was just about to let his anger get the best of him when their teacher walked through the door, a boy about their age dressed in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans close behind her.

"Hello, class." Mrs. Walters said, a wide grin plastered on her face.

She was greeted with a couple of mumbles.

"We have a new student with us this year, may I introduce Mr..." She trailed off, indicating for the boy to say his name.

"Nicky. Nicky Murdoch." The boy said, as he ran his fingers through his greased hair.

"Wow, he's cute." Rhonda whispered to Maggie as Nicky walked over to a desk a row in front of them.

Maggie just gave a slight nod, completely mesmerised in the new boy's deep brown eyes. He was looking back at her too now, with a half grin. Maggie smiled back. Then he sat down and they lost eye contact.

"Maggie." Rhonda said, waving her perfectly manicured hand in front of the girls face.

"Uh, yeah?" 

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You went into la la land as soon as you saw the new kid." 

A look of realization struck the brunette's face.

"Wait, do you have a crush on him?" Rhonda whispered, a tinge of excitement in her voice.

"What? No!" Maggie told her, and apparently a little too loud.

"Miss Zuko, is there something you'd like to share with the entire class?" Mrs Walters questioned, looking sternly at Maggie.

"Uh... No ma'am..." Maggie answered.

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've just said?" Mrs Walters questioned again.

"Yes ma'am..." Maggie lied, praying to God she wouldn't be asked a question.

"Then perhaps you'd like to answer a question for me on the topic, seen as though you were listening and all."

Her prayers weren't answered.

Maggie just nodded her head.

"Which historic event ended in 1945?"

She searched her brain for any information but couldn't find anything. 

"1944?" She answered, hoping that Mrs Walters was one of the easy going teachers and would find her comment witty.

She was wrong.

Although her classmates, including the new boy, had clearly found it funny and were laughing, Mrs Walters had been enraged and sent her out of class.

After first period was over and done with, she was grabbing a few books for Biology next and as she slammed the locker door shut, a familiar face stood there with a smile, causing her to jump a little.

"Oh, hey, the new kid, right?" Maggie said with a smile, pulling her books to her chest.

"My name's Nicky, not 'new kid'" He laughed.

"Right, yeah, sorry." Maggie said, with an apologetic look.

"Don't sweat it." He told her with a grin. "So I know your last name's Zuko, so I'm kinda wonderin' what your first name is."

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows a little at him, confused as to why he wanted to know her name. But she told him nonetheless.

"Maggie." 

"Wow, that's pretty." 

"Really?" 

Maggie was taken back, she rarely got compliments on her name especially from boys. Tommy and the other Birds would nickname her 'Moody Margaret' whenever her and Tommy argued, and that annoyed her more than anything.

"So, I was wondering if you maybe want to go out tonight..." He asked, looking at the floor then back at the blonde.

"Sure, where do you wanna go? There's a bowling alley not far or we could go to the Frosty Palace for something to eat." Maggie suggested, remembering that Nicky hadn't been in town long.

"Well, what do you want to do?" 

This was a rare question. Maggie never got asked where she wanted to go when she was with Tommy, he would always be the one to decide and they'd always end up doing something with him and his friends.

"Well, I kinda want to see if you have what it takes to beat me in bowling, so..." Maggie said with a smirk.

Nicky chuckled.

"Great, I'll pick you at 6. What's your address?"

"457 Cedar Lane." 

Nicky nodded and Maggie smiled at him before clutching her books tightly and heading off to Biology, knowing that Nicky's eyes were still on her, and she kind of liked the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Maggie was fixing her hair before her date with Nicky that night, the telephone rang.

It rang for a while and assuming no one was going to get it, she answered it herself.

"Hello?" She answered. The woman on the other end of the phone had immediately asked for one of her parents, her voice sounded familiar.

"I'll get them now, hold on." She took the phone from her ear and held it in her hands. "Mom?"

"Mom's not here!" Came her dad's voice from the living room.

"Well then I guess it's for you." She said as her dad came strolling into the room.

"Who is it?" Danny whispered to her as he held the receiver in his right hand.

"Some lady." Maggie answered.

"Could you be more vague?" Danny laughed.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice more alert than usual.

He was on the phone for a while which made Maggie start to worry when she noticed that his face seemed to turn angry. 

"I'm so sorry, Miss McGee." 

Oh crap.

Once Danny had put the phone down, he turned to his daughter his face a mix of disappointment and anger.

"That was your principal. She said that you mouthed off to your first period teacher Mrs Walters and you got a pink slip!" Danny exclaimed, fuming. 

"Mouthed off? That's not accurate." Maggie stated, her arms folded.

"I don't care if it's accurate or not. For God's sakes Maggie, I thought you had stopped all of this? It's your first day back at school and you've already landed yourself in trouble." Danny told her in a stern voice.

Maggie opened her mouth to defend herself but closed it, realizing that nothing she could say would work with her dad.

"I'm sorry." She muttered with a sigh.

"So you should be. Now, go to your room."

"What?" 

"Go to your room."

"Go to my room? Dad, I'm eighteen not five." Maggie complained.

"Well you certainly aren't acting like an eighteen year old, now go." Danny said gravely.

"But dad! I'm going to the bowling alley in 20 minutes!"

"You should have thought about that before, shouldn't you? You're not going to the bowling alley."

Maggie just scoffed and rolled her eyes, marching up the stairs in an obvious mood.

Once she was in the safety of her room, the angry tears came spilling down. She had barely said anything to Mrs Walters and now she was being punished for it? She had been so excited for her date with Nicky all day and now she wasn't even allowed to go. This was so unfair.

It was around 6pm when she heard the sound of a car beep out of her bedroom window. She had to go. She couldn't cancel on him now, it was too late. And she didn't want to.

It beeped again and that's when she took action, she slid the window up and felt the crisp autumn air against her pale cheeks. Then she stepped out and took a few steps to the left, grabbing hold of the drainpipe and shimmying slowly down it, determined not to fall. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she broke out into a run and quickly got into Nicky's car, slamming it shut behind her.

"Hey, what's wr-"

"Go go go!" She exclaimed and Nicky did so.

When they were out of her street, Maggie took a deep breath and slumped back into the car seat.

"Do you mind telling me what happened back there?" Nicky laughed, trying to look at both her and the road.

"Uhm, my dad told me I couldn't go out so I had to sneak out." Maggie admitted.

"Nice, Zuko!" 

Maggie giggled at the nickname, anything was better than 'Moody Margaret'.

When they had gotten to the bowling alley, Rhonda and her on and off boyfriend Tony Walsh, Jan and Putzie's son, were already there playing. Maggie and Nicky had quickly said 'hi.' before picking a lane and starting a game.

Maggie had gotten a strike on her first bowl and turned around with a cocky grin towards Nicky, "And that's how it done!"

"That was pretty good, Zuko. But not good enough." Nicky told her with a smirk as he grabbed a ball.

He knocked over 3 pins, and Maggie giggled a little.

"Wow, I can tell you're a very experienced bowler." She said sarcastically.

Nicky shoved her a little and they carried on with their game. 

Maggie ended up winning, which didn't surprise them.

"I really don't have what it takes to beat you in bowling." Nicky told her with a smile, "Maybe we should have gone to the Frosty Palace."

Maggie laughed at him and pullled on her leather jacket, "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, how about pizza?" Nicky responded as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sounds great."

That's when Rhonda came trudging over, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Rhonda, what's happened?" Maggie asked her, pulling her into a hug. "Where's Tony?"

"The jerk left." She said, wiping her eyes.

Maggie pushed some brown strands of hair behind her ear, "Let's get you home."

Rhonda just nodded and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Nicky." Maggie told him as she began exiting the bowling alley.

"Don't worry about it." Nicky said with a smile, as he too began to leave, "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." Maggie grinned, as she walked off, an arm around a crying Rhonda.

"You really like him, don't you?" Rhonda asked after a couple minutes of complete silence.

"Yeah..." Maggie muttered.

"Y'know it won't work out, right?" Rhonda told her, looking up at her friend, "He isn't a Bird."

"Yeah, I know..." Maggie sighed.

She hated that damn rule. Just because she was a Pink Lady, she 'belonged' to the T-Birds and wasn't allowed to date anybody who wasn't one. However, the Birds were allowed whatever girl of their choosing. Pink Lady or not. It was so unfair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story. This chaper is a little short, so I do apologize!

"So did your parents find out that you snuck out or not?" Rhonda asked Maggie as they stood by their lockers chatting.

"No, they thought I was still in my room, so I had to quietly open the door and sneak upstairs." Maggie told her with a small laugh.

Then she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder forcefully, spinning her around.

"Hey!" She shouted, turning to find Tommy stood there, anger written all over his face, "What do you want, Tommy!?"

"Some of the guys were at the alley last night and they saw you hangin' with that new kid." Tommy said, gritting his teeth. "That kid ain't no Bird, Maggs, so if you're gettin' with him you can hand over your jacket."

Maggie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not gettin' with the new kid." 

"Then why were you out on a date with him?" Tommy questioned.

"It wasn't a date! Jeez, am I not allowed friends anymore." Maggie said, irritated.

"The guys told me that it sure looked like a date." Tommy said, angering Maggie even more.

"Shut up, Tommy." She spat, turning and walking off down the hallway with Rhonda at her side, flashing Tommy dirty looks.

They had gone straight to their next class which was Calculus. They were the first people there, and Maggie was never the first person to show up to class. Sitting down at a desk, Maggie sighed with exasperation and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "I'm so sick of him!"

"I know you are, Maggs." Rhonda told her with a reassuring smile.

Then Nicky came walking in, grinning at Maggie. She loved that grin, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Hi..." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey." He replied, sitting down at a desk a little behind them.

Maggie sighed at the realization that she couldn't do anything with Nicky, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Rhonda saw this.

"Don't beat yourself up." She told her, placing a delicate hand on her arm.

Maggie just gave her a slight nod before facing toward the front of the class, waiting for their teacher to come in and trying her hardest not to think about Nicky.

When the bell rang, indicating the end of the period, Maggie sighed a huge sigh of relief. She couldn't wait to get out of there. All lesson she could feel Nicky's eyes watching her and as much as she liked it, she also felt guilty.

Just as she was walking down the hallway with Rhonda to meet up with Karen and Penny, she heard a voice calling her name and when she turned around, her heart sunk in her chest.

"Hey, Maggie." Nicky shouted, running a little down the hallway, his brown hair moving as he ran.

"Oh, hey..." Maggie muttered, not looking at him. She looked towards her side at Rhonda, signalling for her to leave. 

"I'll see you later..." She said as she turned and walked off.

Nicky gave Rhonda a small smile before turning back to Maggie, "I was wonderin' if you maybe wanted to do something tonight. Definitely not bowling though."

Maggie couldn't help but smile at his comment and hesitantly looked up at him, regretting it as she began getting lost in his brown eyes.

"I-I don't think so..." She stuttered, she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Oh..." Nicky said, and Maggie could tell that he was heartbroken and she felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't think this is gonna work out..." She told him, feeling the tears build up inside of her.

She looked back down at the floor, as looking at him just made her feel guilty.

"I'm really, really, sorry..." She muttered, as she turned and ran off down the hallway in direction of the girls' bathroom, leaving Nicky just stood there.

Maggie quickly ran into one of the bathroom stalls and locked it, sitting down on the floor as the tears escaped her eyes.

She heard the door open and a couple of footsteps, then the unmistakable voice of Rhonda, "Maggie, are you in here?" 

"Rhonda?" Maggie said, choking on tears. She unlocked the door and immediately she felt the arms of all of her friends wrap around her as she cried.

"It's okay, Maggs." Penny had said, stroking her hair.

"But it isn't, Penny." Maggie told her, "I really liked him, and I'm not even allowed to be with him. How is it okay?"

Penny looked dumbfounded and just carried on stroking her friend's hair, not saying another word.

"It might not be okay right now, but it will be." Rhonda told her, "Listen, we're all going to the diner tonight with the Birds, why don't you come."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Tommy right now." Maggie sniffled.

"Tommy's not gonna be there, it's just us and the other Birds, minus him." Karen said, giving Maggie a reassuring smile.

Maggie thought it over for a while and eventually nodded, "Okay."

Her friends just smile and carried on holding her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dark, sorry. There won't be another chapter like this again...probably :)

They had all arrived at the diner at around 7pm after school, Rhonda had picked up all of the Ladies, and Tony, who she had finally made up with, had taken the Birds.

Maggie just sat there, completely lost in her own mind as Rhonda sat closely to Tony, and Karen and Penny did the same with their boyfriends, Gary and Chris. And she was left with no one. Usually she would be sat with Tommy, listening to him tell some dumb made-up story about how he beat up some guy.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Rhonda asked from over the table.

Maggie snapped out of her trance and looked up at her friend who was staring at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" Rhonda asked her raising an eyebrow.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah. Uh, listen, I'm a little tired, I better be heading back..."

"Well, do you want me to drop you off home? It's gettin' dark." Rhonda offered, and Maggie shook her head.

Rhonda went to say something again but was soon quietened when Tony said, "Just leave her, Rhonda."

"I'll be fine." Maggie told Rhonda as she stood up from the table and began to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as she heard the diner door shut behind her, she let out a sigh and began her journey home. It was cold outside due to it being autumn and she wished that she had brought a jacket with her. She saw the shortcut that lead to her street, it was down an alleyway and she had never used it due to her parents' worries. A gust of wind blew and she hugged herself as she shivered.

"Fuck it." She said, walking swiftly towards the shortcut, wanting to get home as fast as she could.

She looked down at the floor as she walked, her teeth chattering a little.

"Need a jacket?" Came a voice from in front of her, she looked up to see a dark figure stood before her.

He took a few steps towards her and she could only just make out his appearance, he had black hair and dark eyes, his mouth twisted into an evil smirk. She knew that smirk well.

"Tommy?" She asked.

"That's right." He said, stepping closer to her.

She stepped backwards, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." 

"What?" Maggie said, confused, "No I don't."

"I want you." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, she flinched back immediately.

"Leave me alone." Maggie said, turning to leave.

But he grabbed her arm tightly, sinking his nails into her skin and yanking her back forcefully.

"What the hell!?" She yelled, fear growing more and more inside of her, "Let me go!"

He raised a hand and struck it across her cheek in one swift motion. Maggie gasped and held it as it stung.

"Why are you being such a bitch!?" He whispered harshly. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the brick wall behind them, she whimpered in pain a little.

Her heart began beating in her chest as she felt a hand travel down her shivering body and around her thighs.

"Tommy...No..." She whimpered, a tear escaping her eye.

"Shut up." He spat, "I gave you everything, Maggs, and this is how you repay me? You start gettin' with the new kid?!"

She just shook her head and tried her hardest to push him off of her as he began to press her up hard against the wall, his hands wandering down to her skirt. She felt him start to pull it up and she slammed her fists against his chest as hard as she could.

"No...no." She cried as he had her skirt around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"If you keep crying I can't enjoy it." He grumbled between kisses.

His hands were just about to pull down her panties when she heard a loud slam and there was no longer anyone in front of her or any hands travelling her body.

She looked down at the floor, where she saw him. Nicky. He had saved her.

He was punching Tommy all over and was also getting a few punches to his face as well. 

Maggie pulled down her skirt and wrapped her arms around her chest as she watched the commotion with tear stained cheeks.

Nicky gave Tommy one more punch to the face and stood up, wiping his nose that was covered in blood, he turned to Maggie who was staring at him with a mix of fear and hope in her eyes. He instantly had his arms wrapped around her small frame as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry..." Nicky muttered, kissing the top of her blonde head.

"Don't be." Maggie sniffled, looking up at him with a weak smile.

"Let's get you home." He told her as they began walking out of the alleyway and towards his car that was parked over the street.

The ride to Maggie's house was silent until she finally spoke up, "Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it, are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

She just nodded and gave him a small smile as they pulled up outside of her house.

"Do you want to come in and I'll clean your nose up?" She asked.

"Uh, you don't mind?" He said.

"Of course not, come on." Maggie told him as she flung open the car door and walked towards her house, Nicky following behind her as he held his bleeding nose.

When she opened the door, she smiled as the heat warmed up her freezing body. She was just about to sneak up the stairs with Nicky when she heard a voice from the living room. 

"Maggie?"

It was her dad.

She sighed, "Yeah?"

She heard footsteps as her parents came walking out of the living room, two adults who she didn't know following them.

"Who's this?" Danny asked, gesturing towards Nicky.

"Nicky?" The woman asked, clearly confused.

"Mom?" Nicky said, "I thought you were visting an old friends house tonight?"

"We are, these are our old friends." The man who was next to the woman said, gesturing towards Danny and Sandy, "What happened to your nose?"

"Uh, I got into a fight with this, uhm, guy. He started me for no reason when I was walking down the street, and then Maggie saw and she uh, helped me." Nicky lied.

His parents furrowed their brows at him, "Oh." His mom said.

"Maggie, have you been crying?" Sandy asked, worried.

"No." Maggie said, laughing a little to make it seem more believable. "Anyways, uh, let's go."

She grabbed Nicky by the arm and dragged him up the stairs and toward the bathroom before their parents could ask any questions.

Meanwhile, downstairs their parents were still trying to get their heads around what had just happened.

"Looks like they've already hit it off." Rizzo laughed as they all sat back down on the couch with their glasses of wine.

"Yeah..." Sandy said.


End file.
